


Day 260

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [260]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [260]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 260

Nalanna and Samross were in attendance for the experiment. Both were relatively new additions to the Kirkwall Circle and yet, no better assistants for the red lyrium experiments. Samross was judged to be a quick learner, even among the tranquil, his young age (six winters) was more of an asset than was originally anticipated. Nalanna had developed a surprising level of knowledge about the working of red lyrium despite not having encountered it before.

The instructions prepared by Maddox were distributed to the assistants and the work began. Only a small piece of the idol had been salvaged but it had been discovered that more could be created by nesting the lyrium in a living host. With the sacrifice of several rats, enough material had been grown that experimentation could continue without the risk of exhausting the available supply.

The methods used to grow more lyrium had not been written down in notes. It was deemed too dangerous to share with the mages or templars, lest more be created before the extent of the dangers could be properly assessed.

The aim of the experiment was to observe alterations in behavior the rats displayed while growing red lyrium within them. They had been infected nine hours ago and were beginning now to show symptoms. There were three enclosures. One had two infected rats, one had one infected and one, non-infected and the last was the control with no infected rats.

An observer was assigned to each enclosure and the intention was for them to observe the enclosures for the next twelve hours. They had each been given a double ration of their morning meal and been provided with a corked bottle of water so as to minimize breaks in observation. 

The mixed enclosure was observed by Maddox. It proved to be very enlightening. The uninfected rat had been the more dominant previously and when both rats were placed in the enclosure a brief fight immediately broke out. The infected rat asserted its dominance in a display of strength beyond normal for a rat of its size. The uninfected rat quickally displayed its submission and retreated to an empty corner of the enclosure.

The rats remained as such for most of the day. Whenever the uninfected rat made a move for the food or water the infected one would attack, driving it back into the corner. As the day progressed the infected rat began harassing the uninfected rat, even when it made no move towards the food or water. The conflict escalated until the uninfected rat was killed. This did not decrease the infected rat’s agitation. It paced up and down the enclosure and would turn often towards the observer.

Nalanna “Caution!”

The infected rat leapt higher than originally thought possible, clearing the walls of the enclosure in a trajectory towards Maddox. The rat was caught by Nalanna who had left her post. The teeth of the rat were driven into Nalanna’s hand and a pen knife was used to sever the rat’s spine at the base of the skull. There was a low pitched squeak from the enclosure Nalanna had been observing and both rats escaped. Nalana’s pen knife was used to kill both before they were able to leave the room.

The safe disposal equipment was acquired by Samross who immediately gathered the dead infected while the wound on Nalanna’s hand was inspected by Maddox.

Maddox: “There may have been a transfer of infection to you from the infected rat.”

Nalanna: “Quarantine procedure should be observed. I should be observed for signs of growth or disease for the next several days.”

Samross: “The templars will judge it necessary to kill Nalanna if they are informed.”

Maddox: “The templars must be informed of any danger to the Circle. However, there is not yet any clear danger present. We must not bring an incomplete report. We will adjust the parameters of our observation to include the elf Nalanna. If she presents a clear danger we must report. What is Nalanna’s self assessment?”

Nalanna: “I have not been infected. I present no danger to the Circle at this time. However, continuous observation is recommended for the next twenty-four hours at least.”

Maddox: “Very well. Samross will complete the safe disposal of all subjects and we will secure Nalanna in case they experience increased aggressive tendencies as did the rodent subjects.”

The measures were taken and observation was taken in shifts to allow for continuous monitoring. As predicted, no change occurred in the subject during the first day. It was possible to transfer had occurred but it was also theorized that there was another possibility. Nalanna might possess a connection to the red lyrium that should be studied further.


End file.
